I Found You
by KillerWarbler
Summary: What if it was Sebastian, that Blaine met on the staircase at Dalton? How different would things be? Also, are Nick and Jeff just best friends or is there more to it?
1. Teenage Dream

**A/N This is my first atempt at writing in a year so I'm a bit rusty, but I have been dying to write a Glee story so here we go. The story will focus on mostly Seblaine and Niff I will try to keep to the canon story as much as possibly, of course without Kurt at Dalton though. Please read and review :)  
**

* * *

The Dalton staircase. They may have just been stairs, but on November, 9th 2010, you met the boy who would be the love of your life on those stairs.

It started off a normal day at Dalton. You were rushing down the stairs to head to senior commons to perform Teenage Dream. Just as you grab your pocket watch the check the time when you hear someone day "excuse me" behind you.

You turn to see a gorgeous boy who looks like he walked out of a magazine. Hes tall, with spiked up brown hair, and green eyes that look like flawless emeralds.

"Hi I'm new here, could you tell me whats going on?" the boy asks with a smirk on his face. You stare at him for a few seconds, then you finally speak. "The Warblers are performing it tends to shut down the school for a while" you say with a smile plastered on your face.

"The Warblers?" he asks you confused. Of course he doesn't know The Warblers you idiot. "Their our schools show choir they're like rock stars" you say proudly. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe" he says smirking putting his hand out. You smile at him and shake his hand. "Blaine Anderson" you say.

He stares at you with his gorgeous emerald eyes. You almost get lost in them when you remember you have to go. You grab his hand. "I'll take you to The Warblers, I know a shortcut" you say leading him through the hall.

He stares at smirking as you lead him down the hall holding his hand. At times like this your grateful for Dalton's zero tolerance policy, because at public school you would be beaten to a pulp.

You stop at the door of the senior commons. "Here it is" you say awkwardly. "Well I'm one of them so if you'll excuse me" you say going over to The Warblers and standing in the center. You hear a whistle and see Sebastian wink at you. You blush madly and take a deep breath.

You start singing Teenage Dream as you guys have rehearsed for the past 4 weeks.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Sebastian stares at you smirking, and you blush trying to dance and not stare at him.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

You try not to stare at Sebastian while singing, but you can't really help yourself and neither can Sebastian.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

You do your spin and when you turn back around you catch Sebastian winking at you and you blush.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

You started getting more confident and getting more into your moves and winking back at Sebastian.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

You smirk at Sebastian and he looks surprised, but smirks back.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Sebastian keeps watching you intrigued.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Sebastian smirks big time at this part and you smirk right back.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

You jump around with Wes and David happily getting into the song.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

You point to yourself and smirk, and Sebastian laughs.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

You stare into Sebastian's eyes as you finish the song, and he stares right back clapping for you.

You hug Wes and David then rush over to Sebastian. "So what did you think?" you ask smiling. He laughs. "You look like a puppy, but you were sex on a stick and sang like a dream" he says winking. You blush and giggle. "Really?" you ask. He smirks and nods. You smile looking down. "Lets get coffee" you say

Sebastian agrees and you take him to The Lima Bean. You order your usual medium drip, and Sebastian trys to get alcohol in his, and gets denied. You laugh as he settles for a vanilla latte.

You sit down and he sits across from you. "I can't believe you asked for a shot in your coffee" you say laughing. He smirks. "When I lived in Paris I got it all the time" he says. "You lived in Paris?" you ask intrigued. "Thats where I was before Dalton, my Dad was embarrassed to tell people about his gay son" he says rolling his eyes.

You gasp "I'm sorry that's terrible" you say. He shrugs. "I'm used to it" he says sipping on his drink. He puts his drink down and stares at you. You blush nervously, and he laughs and winks at you. "You realize your bashful schoolboy thing is super hot right?" he asks you smirking.

"Um no not really" you say awkwardly. He laughs and shrugs drinking his coffee. You hear a crash by the door, you see Nick and Jeff race in and you laugh. Sebastian tilts his head. "Who are they?" he asks.

You smile. "Oh that's Nick, and Jeff. Their Warblers and crazy best friends" you say. He nods and sips on his coffee. "BLAINEY!" you hear being screamed behind you. You laugh as Jeff tackles you into a hug. "Hey Jeff, Nick" you say smiling

"Hey Blaine, who's your friend?" Nick asks standing next to Jeff. "This is Sebastian he just transferred to Dalton" you say smiling. Sebastian puts out his hands and shakes Nick's hand, but gets a tackle hug from Jeff. "He likes hugs" Nick says laughing grabbing his best friend.

Sebastian nods and finishes his drink getting up to throw it away. "So is he joining The Warblers?" Jeff asks. You shrug. "I haven't asked yet" you say. "Asked what?" Sebastian asks sitting down again. "If you would join The Warblers" Nick says winking at Blaine.

Sebastian smirks. "I'll be happy to join so I have to audition?" he asks. You smile. "Yeah you do auditions are at 4 tomorrow" you say. "Awesome I'll see you there killer" he says winking and leaving.

Nick sits down where Sebastian was sitting, and Jeff sits in his lap giggling. "Blainey are you going to date him?" Jeff asks. You blush "I don't know I've never dated anyone before. I'm only 16 I've got time" you say.

Nick shrugs. "I guess, but he seems good for you B" he says kindly. Jeff nods in agreement. You laugh. "I want to take things slow" you say. "Well that's what David told Wes and look at them now. Their like rabbits we don't see them unless at Warbler stuff now" Jeff says, and you and, Nick laugh.

"I still want to take it slow though. I don't even know if he's gay" you say. Nick and Jeff both burst into laughter. "He's totally gay." Nick says. "Gay as a unicorn" Jeff adds.

"Well he did say my bashful school boy thing was super hot" you say shrugging. They both gasp. "He's so into you B" Nick says smiling. Jeff grins and pulls you into a tackle hug. You giggle. "I want to be friends with him first, but then again you guys are friends, and you sit in each others laps and cuddle" you say laughing.

They both blush and look down awkwardly. "Well.. um.. we've been best friends since we were kids we're just used to each other I guess" Nick says awkwardly. "Yeah me and Nicky are just really close" Jeff adds.

You just laugh. "Whatever you two say. I've gotta go see you at Warbler practice tomorrow. Where my friend Sebastian will be auditioning" you say rolling your eyes and leaving.

Jeff gets up and sits down where Blaine was sitting. "I like Sebastian" you say. Nick nods. "He seems good for B hopefully he sings well. Then we'll have amazing duets for competition" Nick says smiling.

"Nick, is Blaine right? Are we really too close?" you ask frowning. "No of course Jeffy we're best friends its normal for us to sit on each others laps, and cuddle" you say smiling. Jeff smiles back and hugs Nick.

You walk back to your dorm. You're about to open the door when you see a note on the door. You grab it and read it.

_Dear, Mr. Anderson_

_Due to overcrowding at Dalton. You will no longer have your own room. Your roommate has already moved into the empty bed in your room. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Jensen  
_

You sigh, you always enjoyed living on your own. You just hope you don't have a terrible roommate. You walk in and gasp. "Sebastian?" you ask. Sebastian smirks and nods. "Guess we're roommates now" he says. "Yeah I guess so" you reply smiling.


	2. Glad You Came

**A/N Here's the new chapter very fluffy in the beginning, but it starts to get angsty in the end. We'll start to see more characters point of view other the Blaine after this chapter, and less fluff lol. Please Read & Review**

You woke up the next morning to an alarm that wasn't yours. You groan and look over to see Sebastian getting up. You look at the clock its says 5:00am. "Its five in the morning why are you up!" you yell at Sebastian.

"I have to do my morning run if I want to stay this perfect" he says winking and walking into the bathroom. You groan again and try to fall back asleep, but its useless so you get up, and make coffee on your mini coffee maker.

Sebastian walks out of the bathroom in basketball shorts, and no shirt. You try not to stare, but it proves to be difficult because Sebastian has a six-pack. You bite your lip and focus on your coffee. Sebastian smirks and winks at you walking out. You shake your head sighing and drink your coffee.

By the time your done getting dressed and gelling your hair Sebastian is back. He's drenched in sweet, and his bangs are in his face. "You know I think your hot without gel" he says squeezing past you into the bathroom.

You sigh and finish gelling. You grab your stuff and leave. You knock on the room next to you 36. Also known as Nick and Jeff's room. Nick opens the door fully dressed, but you spot Jeff behind him only in a towel. Your jaw drops.

Jeff yells and runs to the bathroom. Nick laughs. "He just got out of the shower and forgot his clothes" he says. "Whatever you say" you say laughing and sitting on Nick's bed. "I heard you got a roommate who is it?" Nick asks.

"Yeah its um... Sebastian" you say looking down. You hear a gasp, and a now fully clothe Jeff comes out of the bathroom, and jumps up and down. "That's great B" Nick says smiling, and Jeff tackle hugs you.

You giggle. "I guess except he runs every morning at five!" you yell. "That's too early" Jeff says. Nick nods agreeing. "But he called me hot again today" you say. Jeff squeals. "Ask him out" Nick says smiling.

You blush. "I'm not ready" you say sighing. "He's really cute Blainey!" Jeff whines. Nick nods. "Whatever see you guys at Warbler practice" you say leaving.

"I want Blainey happy" Jeff says frowning. "Me too Jeffy" Nick says hugging Jeff. Jeff giggles and tackles Nick. Nick laughs, and hits him with a pillow. "Pillow fight!" Jeff yells attacking Nick with his spider man pillow.

Classes were boring, and uneventful that day. Finally it was time for Warbler practice. You head to the senior commons and sit on the couch beside Nick and Jeff. Jeff smiles and tackle hugs you.

"Oh Jeff" you say laughing. Jeff giggles and sits in Nick's lap. You hear the doors open, and you turn to see Sebastian walk in. Nick pokes you, and you blush. Sebastian smirks and squeezes in next to you.

You feel Sebastian's warm body next to yours. Legs touching, hands brushing. Sebastian just winks at you. You hear the slam of a gravel and snap your head to Wes. "I will have order!" he yells. The room went silent.

"He have an audition today, His name is Sebastian Smythe. He's also roommate of our lead soloist Blaine" Wes says. Sebastian stands and walks to the middle of the room. "Blaine this is for you" he says smirking.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

He smirks at you, and you just blush. As Jeff giggles.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

He has his own dance moves for the song, and their breath-taking. You watch in awe.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

You stare as his throws in hip thrusts when he can. You hear Jeff giggling, and the sound of Nick slapping his arm.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Not only you, but the rest of The Warblers are impressed with his dance moves and voice. You guys need a good dancer besides Jeff.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Nick, and Jeff decide to join him for this part. Jeff following Sebastian to perfection like their twins, and Nick stumbling around.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Sebastian stares right at you singing, and you blush.

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Sebastian dances around the room, and stops in front of you smirking.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came _

He stares right into your hazel eyes as he finishes the song.

Everyone claps, and stands up. You smile, and do the same. "Its unanimous. Welcome to The Warblers Sebastian" Wes says. "And now as Warbler tradition, here's your own Warbler" David says handing him a cage with a bright yellow bird.

Sebastian's grabs the cage, and squeezes in next to you again with the bird on his lap this time. You laugh, and he smirks. "I'm going to name him Killer after you" he says winking. You blush and watch the bird.

Soon after that practice was over. All they did was shoot ideas about their set list for sectionals. Your heading back to your dorm when someone grabs your arm. You turn, and its Sebastian. "What did you think of the song?" he asks.

You look down. "I thought you're a great addition to the Warblers" you reply smiling. "Excellent, cause I would love to sing a duet with you" he says. "Well.. I don't know I usually just sing solos" you say. "Consider it for sectionals" he says walking off.

You sigh and go to your dorm laying on your bed. You hear a knock on the door. "Blainey its us!" you hear Jeff yell. "Come in" you groan. Nick and Jeff walk in, and sit on what is now Sebastian's bed. "Whats wrong Blaine?" Nick asks.

"I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, and never liked a boy besides my friend I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with, and we know what happened there. I guess I'm scared" you admit. Jeff moves to your bed and wraps his arms around you.

"Do you like Sebastian, B?" Nick asks softly. You look down. "I think so. He's nice to me compliments me, I'm just new to this all" you say sighing. "Take a chance, Blainey" Jeff says rubbing your back. Nick nods agreeing.

"Alright. I'll actually try" you say laughing. "Good" Jeff says squeezing him. You, and Nick laugh. Jeff crawls into Nick's lap. "So now what about you two?" you ask smirking. "No!" they both yell at the same time.

You laugh, then turn your head to see the door open, its Sebastian. "We were just leaving" Nick says grabbing Jeff's hand and walking out. "Hi" Sebastian says. "Hi" You say back. Sebastian lays back on his bed.

"Do you like me?" you ask nervously. "Define like" Sebastian says staring at the ceiling. You roll your eyes. "You know what I mean" you say. "Your hot, like super hot" he says sitting up. You blush. "Is that it?" you ask "I don't do boyfriends Blaine" he says matter of factly. "What do you do then" you ask sitting down next to him. "I do one night stands, and that's all" he say firmly. You frown. "I'm not that type of guy" you say. "that's a shame" Sebastian says getting up.

"So you only want me for sex?" you ask frowning. "That's all I want from everyone. Except girls and my parents, I don't want anything from them" he says. You sit there in shock. "So all you want from me is to hump and dump me?" you ask tearing up. Sebastian nods. You get up and run out the door to Nick and Jeff's room.


	3. Don't Rain On My Parade

**A/N More angst! And a couple gets together in this chapter ;) Next chapter will be sectionals and will be longer**

* * *

"Nick?" you hear Jeff ask nervously. "Yeah Jeff?" you ask curiously moving to sit on his bed with him. "I'm gay, and I like you not just as my best friend" He blurts out quickly. You stare in shock. He starts crying "I ruined everything!" He cries.

You hug him. "You didn't ruin anything Jeffy, I was just surprised" you say. "You don't hate me?" Jeff asks wiping his eyes. You laugh. "Never actually, I have something to tell you too" you say. Jeff nods waiting.

"I think I'm gay too, and for a while I've felt more than a best friend love for you" you say. Jeff smiles, and leans in kissing your lips. You scoot closer to him, and kiss him back. You felt fireworks, and explosions. It may have been your first kiss, but you knew it was the perfect kiss.

Jeff pulls away slowly. "Wow" he says grinning. You nod smiling. "That was my first kiss" Jeff admits. "Mine too" you say grabbing his hand. Jeff giggles, and squeezes your hand.

"So we're both gay, like each other. What now?" Jeff asks. You smile. "Jeff Sterling will you be my boyfriend?" You ask. Jeff nods excitedly, and tackle hugs you. You giggle holding him. "Can we kiss again? I liked that" Jeff asks.

"Of course" you say smiling. Jeff tackles you again, but this time with a kiss. You giggle kissing him back deepening it. Then you hear the door open. You quickly pull away from each other, and look up to see a crying Blaine.

(Switches to Blaine's point of view)

You run off through the hall. You had to get away from Sebastian, and you knew Nick, and Jeff would understand. You open the door to their room, but find them making out. You gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine we'll explain, but you first. Whats wrong?" Nick asks getting up and walking over to you. "Sebastian.." you say through tears. Jeff tackles hugs you.

"What about Sebastian, Blainey?" Nick ask rubbing your back. You sniffle wiping your eyes. "I basically told him I liked him, and he said he'll never be my boyfriend he only wants sex!" you cry.

Jeff gasps. "And I just ran out crying" you say sighing. "That's horrible Blaine, I'm so sorry" Nick says. "Will it be okay if I stayed here for a while?" you ask.

"Of course Blaine, stay as long as you need. You can have my bed I'll share with Nicky" Jeff says smiling. "So is there something you guys need to tell me?" you ask smirking.

Nick grabs Jeff's hand and squeezes it. "Well we both just came out, and confessed how we feel about each" Jeff says blushing. "And Now we're dating" Nick adds smiling.

You smile. "That's great I'm really happy for you guys" you say hugging him. They both smile and hug you. You hold them laughing. "Just keep the noise down while I'm staying here" you say laughing. They both blush.

"We will" Jeff says looking down. "What are you going to do about Sebastian?" Nick asks. "I don't know" you say shrugging. "You should sing a song telling him off in Glee club!" Jeff says cheerfully.

"That's perfect!" You say excited. "But what song?" you ask. "Remember that song that, that girl from New Directions sang last year at sectionals?" Nick asks.

"Don't rain on my parade?" you ask. "Yes that's perfect you should sing it!" Jeff cheers. "I don't know if I can pull it off" you say. "Hello! You're Blaine Warbler of course you can pull it off" Nick says. You blush laughing. "I'll do it" you say.

Next day at Warbler practice Blaine was ready to tell Sebastian off through song. You sit next to Nick and Jeff smirking. Sebastian is sitting on the couch across from you winking. You roll your eyes and wait.

"Blaine you wanted sing a song today?" Wes asks. "Yes I would Wes" you say getting up and standing in the middle of the room. "This is for you Sebastian" you hiss.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring a cloud around to rain on my parade. _

Sebastian watches in shock and Nick and Jeff smirk.

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to. If anyone takes a spill, its me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade._

Sebastian looks down embarrassed your glad to put him in his place.

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum. And if I'm fanned out, your turn at hat, sir. I guess I didn't make it._

All The Warblers are laughing amused except Sebastian, who looks like he's going to die of endorsement.

_But whether I'm the rose sheer perfection. A freckle on the nose life's complexion. The Cinderella or the shin apple on its eye._

You move over and stand in front of Sebastian singing right to him.

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once. Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir. _

You shake your hips a little smirking. You hear Jeff scream laughing, and Nick smack his arm.

_Get ready for me love, cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. _

You march around the room over to Nick and Jeff and ruffle Jeff's hair. He giggles.

_Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade, I'm gonna live and now! Got what I want, I know how! One roll for the whole shebang!_

You sing as loud as you can jumping onto the table.

_One throw that bell will go clang. Eye on the target and wham. One shot, one gun shot and bam!_

You make a gun with your hand and pretend to shoot Sebastian.

_Hey, Mr. Smythe, here I am!_

You yell finishing the song jumping down from the table

Everyone claps and laughs, except Sebastian who runs out.

"Impressive Blaine" Wes says patting you back. "Your best yet!" Trent gushes. Nick and Jeff hug you. "See you in the dorm later roomies" you say

You smile walking out and go up to your dorm to grab stuff. You open the door and see Sebastian on webcam with a girl who looks like a girl version of him.

You watch. "Serena, I ruined everything! He hates me!" he yells. "Calm down Bas, you need to show him the side I see not your asshole side" Serena says.

"I can't only you know, everyone else sees the sex obsessed asshole which is true" he says. "Maybe the sex obsessed, but you're not a complete asshole" she says teasing.

He laughs. "Well I haven't been to Scandals since I met him." he says. She laughs too, their laughs sound the same. "That's an improvement" she says smiling.

"Alright well I'm going to go I miss you sis" he says smiling. "Miss you too Bas, I'll try to see you soon" she says leaving. You gasp shocked, that not only he had a sister, but a soft side. He looks towards the door, and you run to Nick and Jeff's room.

You walk into the room to find Nick and Jeff kissing once again. You cough and they pull away blushing. "Did you know Sebastian has a sister?" you ask

They both shake their heads. "Well I over heard him talking to his sister Serena, she lives in France" you say. "Very good ears killer" you hear someone say from behind. You turn to see Sebastian.

"We'll leave you two alone" Nick says grabbing Jeff's hand and walking out. "How much did you hear?" he asks."Almost all" you say. "As you now know I have a sister named Serena who lives in France with my mother, she's nineteen" he says.

"And yes shes the only one who sees the real me, but I do only want sex" he says. "Is it true you haven't slept around since you met me?" you ask. He nods quickly. "Then why not try to be with me?" you ask.

He laughs. "You embarrassed me in front of all The Warblers an hour ago, and now you want to be with me?" he asks. You nod frowning. "The answer is no. I don't do relationships, and especially not with people who insult me" he hisses walking out.

You stare at the door as tears run down your face. You crawl into Nick's bed and fall asleep.


	4. Are You Happy Now?

**A/N Sectionals is here! Yes I have a lot of Seblaine angst coming. I switch point of views between Nick, Blaine, and Sebastian in this chapter. Please let me know who's point of view you like best. I will do Jeff soon ;) Read and Review :)**

* * *

You walk back to your room holding Jeff's hand. You open the door and see Blaine curled up in a ball asleep on your bed. You sigh. "Will Blainey be better soon?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know Jeff, but its okay if I sleep in your bed right?' you ask. "Of course it is Nick" Jeff says smiling and climbing into his bed. You smile back and climb in next to him.

You wrap your arms around Jeff and pull him close to you. He giggles. "Goodnight Nicky" he says. "Goodnight Jeffy" you say kissing his head. You both shortly fall asleep.

(Switches To Blaine's Point Of View)

You wake up the next day sighing. It was time for auditions for Sectionals. You have no idea what song to sing. Your last choice ruined everything.

You get up and quickly put your uniform on. You gel your hair as always and grab your bag. You turn to Jeff's bed to see him and Nick cuddle very closely. You laugh and walk out the door.

You head down the hall towards the choir room. You stop in front of your dorm and stare at the door sighing before your continue walking. You walk into the choir room and sit on the couch waiting thinking of music in your head.

The few minutes later, Nick and Jeff skip in holding hands and sit beside you. "You too were quite cozy this morning" you say laughing. They both blush.

"Nothing happened clothes stayed on we just cuddled" Nick says. Jeff nods. "Whatever you guys say. Are you auditioning for solos?" you ask. They both nod grinning.

"It will be my third time" Nick says. "My sixth time" Jeff adds. "Good luck guys" you say smiling. They nod. "Same to you B" Nick says. Then you hear the sound of the door opening.

Sebastian struts in and sits down in the leather chair in the corner, crossing his legs. "I'll be auditioning for a solo too" he says smirking. You roll your eyes.

"When I get chosen it will be dedicated to you killer" he says winking. "And mine will be dedicated to you" you hiss finally realizing the perfect song.

"Mine will be for you Nicky" Jeff says giggling moving to his lap as the door opens again, this time it's Wes. "Alright so the four of you are auditioning for our two solos?" Wes asks.

All four of your nod. "Alright everyone go wait in the lounge room I'll call you in one at a time" he say. You all nod and head to the small couch in the hall.

Nick sits and Jeff sits in his lap giggling. You roll your eyes and sit next to them. Sebastian squeezes in next you. Your legs are touching and your hands blush. You blush.

"Jeff your first" Wes says. "Good luck babe" Nick says kissing Jeff. He giggles and skips in. You sit awkwardly waiting. "Blaine, my song is for you" Sebastian whispers.

"You told me and mines for you" you hiss into his ear. Jeff skips back in. "Your turn Nicky" he says kissing Nick's cheek and taking his seat. You notice Sebastian staring at you.

"Stop" you hiss. "I'm admiring your beauty" he says. You roll your eyes and ignore him. Nick comes out and bounces over to Jeff kissing him.

"Blaine your next" Nick says. You happily get up glaring at Sebastian, You walk into the audition room. "Hello Blaine please sing your song" Wes says.

You take a deep breath and sing the song as planned. Wes claps at the end. "Perfect it will be our opening number at Sectionals" he says smiling.

You smile and walk out. "I got the opening number" you say proudly. Nick and Jeff grin. "What song?" they ask in sync. "Its a surprize" you say staring at Sebastian as he walks into the audition room.

"What song did you guys sing?" you ask. "Marry you" Jeff says smiling at Nick. "Isn't she lovely" Nick says grabbing Jeff's hand. "You guys are adorable" you say laughing.

Sebastian walks out. "I got the ending number" he says. Nick and Jeff pout and walk off holding hands. "I hope you like the song" he says walking off.

One week later

You walk up the morning of Sectionals ready to you. You get out of Nick's bed and watch Nick and Jeff spoon on Jeff's bed. You get your uniform on and wake them up.

They groan and get up. "Your aware you guys are only wearing boxers?" you ask smirking. They blush and run off to the bathroom to get ready.

You and Sebastian haven't said a word to each other all week. And neither of you know what the other is performing still. Your sure he's going to be in for a surprize today.

You pace backstage waiting for The Warblers to be called, while Nick and Jeff cuddle on the couch. Sebastian walks in and stares at you. You glare.

"Break a leg today killer" he says smirking. You ignore him. "Please just listen to my song today" he says sincerely. "And you listen to mine" you say.

He sighs. "Dalton Academy is up next" you hear over the speakers. You walk over to the stage giving Sebastian one last look before stepping onto the stage in the middle. You start to sing.

_Now, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's ok_

_And you don't care about me_

_And I know there's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

You sing full of emotion watching Sebastian.

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oh, oh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? _

You practically scream the song, as Sebastian watches and do'ops along.

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You can't ever give something' you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

You sing this part staring right into Sebastian's shocked eyes.

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_

_come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,_

_are you happy now? Ohhh, oh_

_are you happy now?_

You slow down this part and stare into the audience full of emotion.

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_I'm not about to break_

_Cause I'm happy now, oh, oh_

_Are you happy now?_

You finish the song and Sebastian stares at you shocked as the audience cheers and claps.

Sebastian walks up to do his solo. "Mine is quite different" he whispers in your ear. You step back and get ready to sing backup for Sebastian's song.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

You stare shocked that this is the song he's singing for you.

_Oh, please, say to me You'll let me be your man and please, say to me_

He stares at you for this part. You look down and keep doing your background vocals.

_You'll let me hold your hand Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

His eyes are full of emotion. You've never seen him like this before.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside It's such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide_

Your surprised he actually said love. No it can't be true Sebastian doesn't love you.

_Yeah you, got that something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

Maybe he does love you just scared to say it so he's singing it.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside It's such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide_

You smile watching him knowing this is all for you.

_Yeah you, got that something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

He finishes the song and backs up grabbing your hand. "I held your hand" he whispers as the curtains go down.

"What the hell was that!" you yell pulling your hand away. "Me telling you my feelings, that I just want to be your man and hold your hand" he says.

"I thought you just wanted sex!" you hiss. He nods. "That and to be your man, only sex with you" he says smiling. You look down and try to change the subject. "How did you like my song?" you ask smirking.

"It was flawless because you were singing it, and yes I am happy because I know you" he says. You roll your eyes. "You're too late Sebastian. You turned me down so I'm letting go of you" you say walking off.

(Switches to Sebastian's Point Of View)

You stand there shocked. You finally realize there's more to life than sex, and that you want Blaine. But it's too late. You layed your heart of the line for nothing in return.

The Warblers are called on stage. You sigh and walk on stage and stand awkwardly between Blaine and Jeff. You stare at Blaine, but he doesn't look back.

"And the winners of the Ohio state Sectionals is...Its a tie! Both The Warblers and New Directions are heading to Regionals!" the announcer says.

Nick and Jeff bounce up and down hugging each other, as do Wes and David. Your about to do the same to Blaine, but he turns away from you. You sigh and hold up the trophy.


	5. Sparks Fly

**A/N Hello! I'm back with another chapter! A bit of Seblaine fluff then it turns to angst and Niff fluff everywhere! Please read and review. Reviews mean the world to me.**

* * *

Its been almost a month since Sectionals. After a week Sebastian stopped trying to talk to you. Your still staying in Nick and Jeff's room, but when they thought you were asleep you heard noises you never want to hear again.

Now it was a week before Christmas, a week before everyone went home to their homes. You were looking forward to a break from Nick and Jeff. As much as you loved them you wanted to sleep.

You decided to get a head start on packing, you packed everything you could when you realized you had stuff still in Sebastian's room. You sigh and knock on his door.

You waited for what seemed like forever when the door finally opened. Sebastian was standing door gorgeous as ever wearing a green polo shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Did you just come here to stare?" he asks smirking. "Uh no I need to get some stuff" you say looking down. "And who says I didn't sell it or decided I want to keep it?" he asks.

"Can I just get my stuff please?" you ask annoyed. He nods and let you by. "Fair warning though I may have masturbated with your clothes" he says smirking.

"Gross!" you hiss carefully grabbing your stuff. "I'm just joking gosh" he says laughing. You sigh and walk out dumping all your stuff on Nick's former bed.

You pull on your perfectly geled hair as it turns back to curls. Your so frustrated with everything. Why couldn't life just be simple. You liked Sebastian, but he didn't like you. Then he liked you, but you were over him. And now you don't know.

Then you snapped out of it when you heard a knock at the door. You opened it, but no one was there just a note. You pick it up and read it to yourself.

_Dear Blaine_

_Meet me in the choir room at 5pm sharp_

_sincerely, The man of your dreams_

You gasp shocked. You look at your watch, you have 3 hours before you have to meet the man of your dreams. Your thinking its a blind date set up by Nick and Jeff.

You finish all your packing and you still have an hour. You change into your favorite rolled up pair of jeans, with a white button up shirt, with a teal sweater vest over it, and you add a grey bow tie to top it off.

You look at your watch ten minutes to five. You make the walk to the choir room and walk in. No ones there yet. You sit in a chair and wait for the man of your dreams to arrive.

Then you see the door handle turn. You sit up straight and adjust your bow tie as the door opens. Its Sebastian "What are you doing here I'm meeting someone get out!" you hiss.

He just stands there and laughs. "Whats so funny?" you ask hissing. "I wrote that note you dumbass" he says laughing. You just stand there staring not knowing what to do.

"Got anything to say killer?" he asks. "Why?" you ask. "Because your oblivious and super hot, and I want to sing a duet with you" he says. "You did all that just to sing a duet with me?" you ask.

He nods and pull out his iPhone hooking it up to the speaker. "Do I get a say in this?" you ask. "Nope, just a flirty duet so strings attached" he says smiling.

You nod. "Alright what song?" you ask. "It's a surprize killer, but you'll know it its top 40" he says smirking. You smile and look down as he presses play on his iPod.

He steps forward towards you and starts the song.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards_

You smile knowing the song and you start to sing.

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running But I kinda know that I won't get far

You blush singing the part knowing it fit you both all too well.

You continue and take the next part.

_And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't See what I was thinking of_

You really hoped he couldn't see what you were thinking. Because you weren't sure.

Sebastian jumps towards you and takes the next part.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain 'Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile_

You smile at him blushing and you take the next part.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me When you're not around_

Sebastian smirks watching you with his green eyes as he takes the next part.

_'Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile_

He sings and you smile again taking the next part.

_My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

He smirks and walks closer to you and you step back as he sings the next part.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you, I know it's no good And I could wait patiently But I really wish you would_

The words fit him to a tee you're actually surprized he had the guts to sing it. You step closer to him as he keeps singing.

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain_

He smiles a bit opening up door you get into the song and grab his hands singing the next part.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me When you're not around_

He smirks at you swinging his hands. You smile as he sings the next part.

_'Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile_

You smile at him and look down at your hands together as you finish the song together.

_And the parks fly Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly_

You both stand there smiling at each for what seems like ages.

Then Sebastian pulls his hands away. "Thanks for the no strings attached flirty duet" he says smirking. You gasp "So that's it?" you ask.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with me, so we agreed to a no strings attached duet and that was it" he says grabbing his iphone. "But it meant something to me those lyrics fit us" you say.

"You're right they did fit us that's why I picked it" he says. You grab his hand. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Holding your hand like you asked a month ago" you say.

He pulls away and shakes his head. "What?" you ask. "I can't do this" he says. "I thought you wanted this?" you ask. "I just... can't" he says walking out.

You stand there tears in your eyes once again over Sebastian. You then hear a knock at the door. You wipe your eyes and open it. Its Nick and Jeff.

You burst into tears again and hug them both. They hug you back. "Whats wrong Blainey?" Jeff ask. "Sebastian its always him" you say. "What happened B?" Nick asks.

"He wrote me a note anonymously to meet him here, so I did. We said we wanted to sing a flirty duet no strings attached so we did, but it meant something to me. He purposely picked a song that fit us. I tried to tell him how I felt, but he just said I can't and left" you say.

"Its like The Notebook!" Jeff says cheerfully. Nick smacks his arm and Jeff whimpers. "It's so frustrating and it's driving me crazy!" you yell.

"Relax B just stay with us as long as you need" Nick says. Jeff nods agreeing. "But I want my room back" you say. "We'll try to be more quiet" Nick says blushing.

You laugh. "I want to have my room back, and as much as I love you guys you too need your own room" you say. They nod agreeing. "So I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can move back to my room" you say heading to the third floor.

You walk to room 304 and notice the door ajar. You push it open to find Sebastian red-faced and asleep on his bed. You smile slightly and put your stuff back in the room. You crawl into your bed and fall asleep peacefully.

(Switches to Sebastian's point of view)

You walk up the next morning and sigh. You must have fallen asleep crying over Blaine. You want to let your guard down, but you need to keep yourself safe.

You turn over to Blaine's usual empty bed, but it's not empty, you gasp. You look and see Blaine's suitcase on the floor, he moved back in while you were sleeping.

You get up and walk over to his bed and watch him. He looks so peaceful and innocent and beautiful. You just want to slide in bed with him and hold him. But you can't. That would be letting your guard down and that's something you'll never do.


	6. No Scrubs

**A/N New chapter! Blaine gets his first kiss in this chapter! Also a new character is introduced. Please read & review :)**

You wake up the next morning to the sound of the shower. Your thinking it's probably Nick and Jeff "saving water." Then you remember your back in your own room, its Sebastian.

You get up and decide to get dressed as quickly as possible to avoid him. You only have your boxers on when the bathroom door opens, and Sebastian is standing there with a towel around his waist smirking.

"Well good morning killer" he says almost purring. You blush bright red and look down. "Don't be embarrassed killer we're both guys right?" he says dropping his towel.

You gasp and cover your eyes. You hear him laugh. "Its safe now killer I have boxers on" he says still laughing. You open your eyes and dress quickly.

"Don't be so shy killer you're super hot" he says. You nod biting your lip and gel your hair. "And I like the curls by the way, so sexy" he says smirking. You smile a bit and stop gelling. "I'll see you at Warbler practice" you mumble grabbing your bag and walking out.

You walk down the hallway still blushing madly over what just happened. Was that Sebastian letting his guard down? Is there hope? Your thinking so much you're not paying attention and run straight into Nick and Jeff.

"Blainey!" Jeff squeals hugging you. You laugh. "Hey guys miss me?" you ask. They both nod. "We're still sharing a bed though" Jeff blurts out. Nick smacks his arm.

"Why are you blushing Blainey?" Jeff ask. "Um just.. Sebastian" you mumble looking down. Jeff squeals. "He might have called me super hot and sexy, and dropped his towel after showering" you blurt out.

They both gasp. "And how did you do?" Nick asks. "I closed my eyes and smiled" you say looking down. Jeff giggles. "And I said I'll see him at Warbler practice" you mumble.

"Do you like him still?" Nick asks. "I don't know it's so confusing" you say. "Well I have some new dance moves I want to show off, so why don't you lead us in a fabulous group number today" Jeff says.

"Sounds like a plan" you say smiling. "What song Nick ask. "Something fabulous!" Jeff yells. You and Nick both laugh. "I have the perfect song!" you say smiling.

Later that day you walk outside the choir room ready to burst in and belt out your song. Nick and Jeff are waiting inside to open the doors.

You take a deep breath as you hear Nick and Jeff start singing backup. Then the doors open. You burst in and start singing.

_Ooh, yeah_

_Uh!_

_A Scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_

_And is also known as a buster_

_Always talking' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

_So_

You sing smiling looking at Sebastian. He smirks.

_I don't want your number, No_

_I don't want to give you mine and, No_

_I don't want to meet you nowhere, No_

_I don't want none of your time and, No_

All The Warblers have smiles on their faces even Sebastian. Jeff does his new dance moves as you sing the next part.

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

You shimmer at Sebastian and he laughs and was he blushing?

_But a scrub is checking' me_

_But his game is kinda weak_

_And I know that he cannot approach me_

Jeff dances around happily as Nick watches, and Sebastian stares at you.

_Cuz I'm looking' like class_

_And he's looking' like trash_

_Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass so_

You spank yourself when it gets to ass, and you swear you hear Sebastian whistle.

_No!_

_I don't want your number, No_

_I don't want to give you mine and, No_

_I don't want to meet you nowhere, No_

_I don't want none of your time, No _

David does a flip and Nick joins Jeff in dancing. Sebastian stands up and sings back up next to you.

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hanging out the passenger side_

_Of his best friend's ride_

_Trying to holler at me_

You sway your hips and Sebastian joins you actually smiling.

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that_

_Can't get no love from me, No love from me_

You finish the song and everyone claps. Nick hugs you winking and Jeff giggles. Everyone after telling you how amazing that was leaves, except Sebastian.

"That was flawless killer" he says smirking. You look down blushing. "Thanks Sebastian" you say smiling. "Anytime killer" he says heading towards the door.

"Wait Sebastian" you say grabbing his arm. You take a deep breath and lean in to kiss him. He pulls away. "Um no killer" he says. "I thought you wanted me?" you ask.

"You want a boyfriend and romance which I don't do!" he hisses at you. You look down tears welling up in your eyes. He gives you one last look walking out.

You stand there shocked as you start crying. You stand there crying for what seemed like hours, but was really just 40 minutes. You go to Nick and Jeff's room and knock on the door.

You hear talking on the other side and they open the door only wearing robes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you guys" you say. They both nod. "It's fine" Nick says closing the door.

You sit on Nick's former bed shaking. "What happened Blainey?" Jeff ask. "I tried to kiss him and he pulled away" You blurt you crying again.

They both gasp. "What did he say?" Nick asks as Jeff hugs you. "He said he doesn't do boyfriends or romance, then he walked out leaving me crying" you say.

"That's terrible I'm so sorry B" Nick says rubbing your back. You nod sighing. "I just want to stay here with you guys and get over him" you say.

"I have an idea!" Jeff squeals. "What baby?" Nick asks. "Remember my cousins ex Jeremiah he was super cute, with lots of hair" Jeff says. Nick nods.

"Maybe him and Blainey can meet for coffee" Jeff squeals. "Would you be up to that Blaine?" Nick asks. "I don't know how cute is he?" you ask.

Jeff pulls up Jeremiah's Facebook on his phone and shows it to you. "I'll do it" you say smiling. Jeff squeals, and Nick just laughs. "I'll set it up" Jeff says calling him.

You sit with Nick waiting. Jeff hangs up the phone. "Be at the Lima Bean at 4 his treat" Jeff says smiling. "I'll be there" you say smiling. Jeff hugs you.

You pace in Nick and Jeff's room. You just put on skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved button up with a silver sweater vest, and you topped it off with a green bow tie.

You take a deep breath and walk down to the Lima Bean. You sit down in a corner spot waiting for Jeremiah to get there. You spot his full head of hair coming towards you.

You get up nervously. "I'm Blaine" you say putting your hand out to shake his. He nods "Jeremiah" he says getting in line. You stand with him.

"What do you drink?" he asks. "Medium drip" you say. He nods and orders and pays for you both. "Thanks" you say smiling and sitting down.

He nods and drinks his coffee. "So what do you like to do?" you ask. I work at the Gap, junior manager" he says. "I love the Gap! My bow tie is from there" you say smiling.

He laughs a bit. "Cool" he mutters. "I'm the lead soloist of our schools show choir" you say smiling proudly. "That's nice" he says. "What do you do besides working at the Gap?" you ask.

"Well coffee is nice" he says. You nod. "And I kinda box" he says. "Me too" you say smiling. "I run Dalton's fight club" you say. "Sweet" he says.

You nod smiling. "How old are you?" you ask. "19" he says. You look down and bite your lip. "I'm uh.. 15" you say awkwardly. "Well we can be friends" he says.

You nod sighing looking down. "Yeah we'll have to box sometime though" you say smiling. He nods agreeing. "That sounds like a good plan" he says.

You see Sebastian walk into the Lime Bean. You look over at him. "Who's that?" Jeremiah asks. "My former roommate" you say. He nods.

Sebastian looks over at you. He looks almost jealous. You smirk and kiss Jeremiah. Sebastian gasps and walks out. You pull away smirking.

"What was that?" Jeremiah hisses. You shrug. "I've never been kissed and wanted to get it over with" you say. "Whatever I've got to go" he says getting up and leaving.

You smile. Not only did you just have your first kiss with an older guy, Sebastian is jealous. Maybe you can move on and find another guy.


	7. Isn't He Lovely

**A/N Chapter 7 yay! Please read and review. Reviews mean the world to me and make my day :)**

* * *

The past few days have been weird at every opportunity Sebastian has avoided you. And considering he's your roommate it makes things difficult.

You really wanted Sebastian to be your first kiss, but it's too late now your moving maybe you could be with Jeremiah. He's texted you twice since the kiss so he still likes you!

Valentines day was coming up. Maybe you could plan to sing to him or something, and maybe the Warblers could help. You need advice from someone first though.

You can't ask Nick and Jeff they're busy with their special plans for this weekend. Trent will agree with whatever you say and Wes will say no to everything.

Sebastian is the only one who would give you their honest opinion. You have to ask him. You wait on your bed till he gets back from lacrosse practice.

He finally walks in covered in sweat and dirt. "Sebastian can I ask you something?" you ask. "Well that was fast, what do you want?" he asks.

"So I've only known this guy for a little while, but I think my feelings are turning into something deeper. And with Valentines day coming up is it too cliche?" you ask looking down

He laughs and smirks. "Not at all killer" he says walking into the bathroom. That's it then you'll get the Warblers to help you and you'll serenade Jeremiah at the Gap.

The next day you sit waiting patiently for Wes to finish talking at Warbler meeting. You look around the room Nick and Jeff are holding hands of course and Sebastian is staring at you.

Finally Wes finishes. "Blaine you had a proposal?" He asks. "Yes" you say standing up and walking over to the center of the room. "Simply put I'm in love" you say bluntly.

Nick, Jeff and Trent clap and squeal, and the rest of the Warblers smile. Except Sebastian who stares watching you carefully. "Congrats" David says.

"Yes congrats Blaine, but is there a point to this?" Wes asks. "Yes there is I would like to serenade this person in song for Valentines day" you say blushing.

"I know I'm your lead soloist, but I could use a little help" you say. They all laugh. "It's going to be off campus" you say. Everyone gasp and Wes bangs his gravel.

"The Warblers haven't performed off campus in almost 80 days!" Wes yells. "Warbler I fear we're becoming too privileged and I fear that almost cost us a trip to regionals!" you yell.

Everyone gasps. "You mock us, sir!" Thad yells. Wes bangs his gravel. "I will have order" he hisses. "Excuse me can I make a point?" Sebastian asks.

You bite your lip watching him. "Council if I may?" he asks. Wes nods. "The New Directions as terrible as they may be they perform of campus almost weekly" he says.

"If we want to beat them at Regionals we have to branch outside our comfort zone" he says. "You may be right Sebastian it's worth a try" Wes says. You grin.

"Where will this be held Blaine?" Wes asks. "The Gap at the north hills mall" you say happily. "Why the Gap?" Sebastian asks. "The guy I like works there" you say smiling. Sebastian gasps.

(Switches to Sebastian's point of view)

Later that day you're pacing around your room annoyed. You thought Blaine was going to sing to you. That Jeremiah guy can kiss your ass Blaine is yours.

You march over to Nick and Jeff's room and bang on the door. Nick answers with a robe on. "What do you want?" he asks annoyed. "I need help" you say.

Nick sighs pulling you in and closing the door. Jeff sits up in bed with covers over him. "Why is Sebastian here?" he asks. "I need help and only you two can help me" you say.

"What is it?" Nick asks. "I want to surprize Blaine for Valentines day, but I don't know how" You admit. "You like Blainey?" Jeff asks. You bite your lip and nod.

"You just keep hurting him. He had tried so many times to be with you, but you just keep rejecting him" Nick hisses. "Please just help me" you say.

"Blainey loves medium drips and cookies" Jeff says. "Thanks Jeff" you say smiling and walking out. That will have to do to try to win Blaine over.

(Switches to Blaine's Point Of View)

You get in the backseat of Nick's car next to Sebastian. You take a deep breath. You could do this Jeremiah is going to love the song and love you.

Sebastian keeps staring at you holding this bag and it's creeping you out. You ignore him and just focus on the lyrics to the song. Before you know it you're seeing signs for the mall.

Nick parks as close to the Gap as he can. You get out and shake your limbs out to stretch. Nick and Jeff grab hands and walk towards the mall. You follow them and Sebastian follows you.

You open the door to the Gap and spot Jeremiah. You shake your head and turn around bumping into Sebastian. "What am I doing he's going to hate me" you say.

"No he's going to love you just relax" Sebastian says shaking your shoulders. You nod and adjust your blazer. You signal to Wes to start.

The Warblers start the back up vocals. You take a deep breath and walk over to Jeremiah.

_Isn't he lovely_

_Isn't he wonderful_

_Isn't he precious_

You sing and he looks shocked you hope it's a good shocked.

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as he_

_But isn't he lovely made from love_

He walks around the store and you follow him singing.

_Isn't he pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

You dance and the Warblers dance behind you.

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't he lovely made from love_

The Warblers start flipping behind you, and you do your Warbler two-step.

_Isn't he lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_That's so very lovely made from love _

You finish the song sliding in front on him and giving him a pair of socks.

His shift isn't over for two more hours. So you wait on a bench outside with Sebastian. "Was it too much?" you ask. "defiantly killer" he says.

You sigh and see the Gap door open, and Jeremiah walking out. "Jeremiah" you say standing up. "I just got fired!" he hisses. "But everyone loved it" you say.

"My boss didn't and neither did I" he says. "We got coffee twice we're not dating, and if we were I'd get arrested cause you're underage" he says and walks off.

You sigh and sit with Sebastian. "Can't believe I made it all up in my head" you say. Sebastian grabs your arm. "C'mon let's get coffee my treat" he says.

You sit at the Lime Bean with Sebastian. "Thanks I can't believe you know my coffee order" you say. "Of course I know it killer" he says winking.

You laugh. "I can't believe I made such a fool of myself" you say sighing. "We've all done it at one point or another believe me" he says.

"Why were you carrying around a bag earlier?" you ask. "No reason" he says looking down. "Tell me" you say. "Fine!" you hiss. You grab the bag and hand it to him.

You open it and take out a giant cookie. You gasp. "I love these" you say. He smiles at you. "Thank you Sebastian" you say getting up and hugging him.

He hugs you back. You smile and sit back down. "I know you kissed him" he says. "It was my first kiss" you say sighing. "Shame that a douche took it" he says.

You shrug. "It's whatever it's over now" you say. "But now you have no Valentines day plans" he says. "I have an idea!" you say excitedly. "What?" he asks.

"We are going to sing at the Lima Bean tonight" you say smiling. "Sebastian laughs. "Who's we?" he asks. "The Warbler with me leading of course" he says smirking.

Later that day you're setting up the stage with the Warbler ready to perform. Sebastian taps your arm. "Break a leg" he whispers. Nick and Jeff hold hands in the back row.

"Alright this is for all the lovers out there" you say standing up front starting to sing.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race _

You see Sebastian smirk at you, but you keep dancing and singing.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

You do your two-step trying to stay focused while Nick and Jeff giggle.

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

You catch Sebastian winking at you. You roll your eyes and keep singing.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing _

You do the dance moves for this part the best you've ever done. You grin and walk around the Lima Bean singing.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

You dance around the tables and the Warbler follow you.

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing _

Everyone is supposed to dance with someone for the next part. You were supposed to dance with Jeff, but of course he's with Nick. So Sebastian grabs your hands.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out get out get out of my mind ([Harry] Out of my mind)_

_And come on come into my life_

_I don't I don't don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

You finish the song still holding Sebastian's hands. Everyone claps and Nick and Jeff giggle. Sebastian just smirks at you, and you smile at him.


	8. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**A/N It's a smaller chapter it's more of a lead in for upcoming chapters. Nick and Jeff sing for the first time! And one character sings a heartfelt song for somebody...**

Its been 2 weeks since Valentines day. You're in your original room and Sebastian has been nothing but nice to you. Regionals is coming up so auditions for solos are starting.

Which means lots of tension for the Warblers. You know you're probably going to get one, but you feel bad that Nick and Jeff never get solos.

You head down to the senior commons and sit on the couch waiting for your turn. Nick and Jeff come in holding hands as always. Nick sits next to you and Jeff sits in his lap.

Sebastian struts in just on time and sits across from you. Wes sits down and bangs his gravel. "Alright Warblers. I guess it just you four trying out for solos who wants to go first?" he asks.

Jeff raises his hand. "Alright Jeff your up first" Wes says. Jeff grins. He stands up and kisses Nick. "This is for you baby" he says taking off his blazer and handing it to Nick.

Jeff starts singing and dancing. His dance moves were always better than yours.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

He shakes his hips smirking at Nick.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Everyone in the room gasps when Jeff cursed. He never curses. You look at Nick hes blushing big time.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

He kisses Nick and shakes his butt around. Nick is redder than a tomato.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

He smirks and starts doing back handsprings. Everyone is in awe mostly Nick.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

Jeff points to his eyes then points to Nick's eyes shaking his hips.

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

He does more back handsprings and still singing beautifully. This is really the best Jeff has ever done.

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_He _finishes the song and sits in Nick's lap giggling.

Everyone claps. "Great job Jeff next" Wes says. "What!" Nick yells angrily. "That was amazing, that was perfect for regionals. Give Jeff the solo!" he yells.

"I have to give everyone else a chance. Blaine your next" Wes says. You get up. "No!" Nick yells. "You'll give it to Blaine like you always do I think someone should challenge him" he says standing up.

"So a duet?" you ask nervously. Nick was scaring you now and he never scares you. "How about a duel to a classic Disney song" he says. "Sounds perfect" you say.

You start the song stepping towards Nick.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

Nick glares and starts singing the next part.

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you_

You both circle around each other, you glare and start the next part.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

You start doing your Warbler two-step snapping intensely. Nick rolls his eyes and sings the next part.

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you_

You both glare at each other and do a cart-wheel. You hear Sebastian clap. You smile and sing the next part.

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

You run and jump on the table belting out the words. Nick glares and starts his part.

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see_

_right through me_

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim_

Nick does a forward roll. You hear Jeff cheer. You jump down from the table and get nose to nose with Nick.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

You belt out the words right to Nick and Sebastian sings back up for you. Nick hisses and starts his part nodding to Jeff to be his back up.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

Nick grabs Jeff and spins him around. Sebastian offers his hand, but you shake your head and sing.

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

You pull Nick away from Jeff and sing right to him. Jeff sits on the couch with Sebastian watching.

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

Nick sings to you winking. You laugh and grab his hand as you both sing the next part together.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon _

You both laugh and hug each other as you both finish the song.

Jeff and Sebastian stand up clapping. "Well done" Sebastian says smirking. "Hug it out!" Jeff yells. Both you laugh and take your seat. "Alright Sebastian your up" Wes says.

Sebastian gets up he almost looks nervous and so unlike himself. He grabs a guitar which you know is his from seeing it in the corner of your room all the time.

Sebastian holds the guitar and stands in the middle of the room starting to sing.

_And if all the flowers faded away_

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_

_Then you would find me_

_Each hour the same_

_Cause he is tomorrow_

_And I am today_

You watch him sing curiously why is he so into the song? You ask yourself as he keeps singing.

_Cause if right is leaving_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_Cause he is the sunlight_

_The sun is gone_

You realize he must be singing about someone, but who Sebastian doesn't do boyfriends.

_And if loving him is_

_Is heartache for me_

_And if holding him means_

_That I have to bleed_

_Then I am the martyr_

_Love is to blame_

_Cause he is the healing_

_And I am the pain_

He looks really intense singing the best you've ever heard from him.

_he lives in a daydream_

_Where I don't belong_

_Cause he is the sunlight_

_And the sun is gone_

Nick and Jeff look at you gasping, but you don't get why.

_And it will take this life of regret_

_For my heart to learn to forget_

_Tomorrow will be as it always has been_

_And I will fall to him again_

_For I know I have come too close_

You look over at Wes who's jaw is dropped. You are still trying to figure out who he's thinking of.

_Cause if right is leaving_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_Cause he is the sunlight_

_And the sun is gone_

His voice breaks a bit he looks up at you sadly as he sings the last part.

_He is the sunlight_

_And the sun is gone _

He finishes putting his guitar away. Everyone stands and claps including you.

"That was incredible Sebastian" Wes says. Sebastian just nods and sits down. "Alright give some time to figure this out then I'll decide who's singing at regionals" Wes says.

Nick and Jeff hold hands skipping out. Sebastian grabs his guitar case and walks over to you. "Hey killer" he says back to his usual smirking face.

"Sebastian your song was fantastic" you say smiling. "Really?" he asks actually smiling. You nod. "It was the best I've heard from you" you say smiling.

"Were you thinking of someone while singing it?" you ask. He looks down and bites his lip nodding. "Wow didn't think you'd ever find someone he is a lucky man" you say.

Sebastian looks at you shocked. You look at him confused. "What who's the song about?" you ask. "Nothing nevermind ask Nick and Jeff" hes hisses walking out. You watch him walk out still confused over everything.


	9. We've Got Tonight

**A/N Yes this chapter is based on Blaine It On The Alcohol please don't kill me! I'm promise the ending is good :)**

You sit at the computer screen waiting for you sister to get. She's the only person that will understand whats going on right now, and you just need her.

Finally you see green next to her name and click call. Thank God Blaine decided to sleep over at Nick and Jeff's so you're alone. The call picks up and you see your sisters face.

"Hey sis" you say smiling. "Hello there dear brother" she says smiling back. "So whats troubling you to bother your bad ass sister from Paris?" she asks.

"Blaine" you say sighing. "What about him now?" she asks sighing. "When we auditioned for solos for regionals two weeks ago I sang a love song. A love song that fit me and Blaine perfectly and I sang it right to him" you say.

"Wow and how did Blaine react?" she asks. "He didn't get it! He said the guy I was singing about is a lucky guy and must be special if he makes me want a relationship" you say sighing.

"He really is oblivious" she says laughing. You nod. "He asked who it was about so I said ask Nick and Jeff and walked off. He haven't talked much since then" you say.

"You need to tell him how you feel" she says. "I can't singing that song was hard enough I let my guard down for nothing" you say. "Fine then I'll come visit" she says.

"What?" you ask surprised. "I'm coming to visit you! I haven't seen you in months plus I'll help you with Blaine" she says smiling. "Alright when will you arrive?" you ask.

"Tomorrow and I'll stay in your dorm" she says smiling. "Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" you say smiling. "See you soon bro" she says ending the call.

(Switches to Blaine's Point Of View)

You sleep in the next morning. It's Saturday so there's so classes plus you slept over at Nick and Jeff's last night so you didn't get much sleep.

You yawn and gasp when you see a bright pink suitcase in your room. "How the hell did that get there?" you ask yourself out loud. You get up and get dressed.

You walk into the hallway and you see Jeff talking to a girl. Besides the fact that he's without Nick girls aren't supposed to be at Dalton. You walk over to them and gap realizing it's Sebastian's sister.

"This is Serena, Sebastian's sister" Jeff says grinning. "Glad to finally met the legend Blaine Warbler himself" she says smiling. You nod and shake her hand.

"We're throwing a big party in the senior commons to celebrate her being here. Nick's brother is even get us alcohol" Jeff says jumping up and down.

She laughs. "You need to come Blaine there'll be karaoke" she says smiling. You laugh. "I guess I'll go" you say. Jeff squeals and hugs you.

You laugh and keep walking down the hall. So the pink suitcase in your dorm must be hers. Which means she's staying in your room. You sigh and walk into the senior commons.

You see Sebastian on a ladder hanging up streamers. "You want help?" you ask laughing. "Nah I'm good did you hear about the party?" he asks.

You nod. "I also heard that your sister from Paris is in town, and must be staying in our dorm because of the giant pink suitcase in there" you say.

"Yeah she is. Is that going to be a problem?" he asks. "Um no... I guess not. Where is she sleeping?" you ask. "I guess my bed and I'll take the couch" he says.

You nod. "I heard Nick's brother is bringing alcohol to the party" you say. "Yeah beer and shit, but my sister is getting us wine" he says. You nod.  
"'I've never drunken alcohol before" you blurt out. He laughs. "Its a lot killer Jeff hasn't either I'll keep an eye on you tonight" he says winking.

You laugh. "Thanks see you later Sebastian" you say walking back to your dorm. You get back to your dorm and change into your black skinny jeans, white short-sleeved button up, and you added a lilac bow tie for flare.

You gel your hair and smile at the mirror. You slide of your sperrys and head down to the senior commons. You already hear music playing from outside the door.

You open the doors and see an already drunk Thad dancing on the table. "Hey that's my table!" you yell at him. He laughs and falls off. You see Nick and Jeff obviously drunk as well, making out on the couch.

You feel someone grab you from behind. "Hey killer" you head in your ear. "Hey Sebastian" you say laughing. He hands you a beer. "Drink up" he says.

You drink the beer, and before you know it you've had two beers and three glasses of mine. "Lets play spin the bottle!" Sebastian yells setting up a circle with a bottle in the middle.

You giggle stumbling over and sitting on Sebastian's lap. He just laughs and smiles as Serena sits next to him. Nick spins the bottle first.

It lands on David. Jeff glares and holds onto Nick. David blushes awkwardly and kisses Nick's lips quickly. Jeff hisses and starts making out with Nick.

You laugh falling back on Sebastian. Serena spins the bottle and it lands on you. You and Sebastian both gasp. You've never kissed a girl before.

You sit up and lean over Sebastian and kiss her. You look into her emerald green eyes, which are the same as Sebastian's. The kiss actually feels good and you deepen it.

She kisses back and seems into it as well. It seems like you've been kissing for ages when Sebastian pulls you both apart with a pissed off look on his face.

"I think that's enough" he says angrily. "I think me and Blaine Warbler should sing a duet" Serena says. "I think that sounds perfect" you say grabbing her hand and taking the stage.

She smiles at you and starts the first part.

_I know it's late_

_I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely _

Sebastian watches eyes full of jealously. You have no idea why though. You smile and sing the next part.

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_Why should we worry?_

_No one will care, girl_

_Look at the stars now, so far away_

Serena is still holding you hand. You squeeze her hand as you both sing the next part.

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? _

Sebastian slumps back onto the couch and crosses his arms. You laugh and Serena sings the next part.

_Deep in my soul_

_I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes now so fading away_

_I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching after today _

You laugh spinning her around and sing the next part.

_So there it is, girl_

_We've got it all now_

_And here we are, babe_

_What do you say? _

You grab both her hands and swing them. Sebastian rolls his eyes. You smirk and you both sing the last part together.

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_Let's make it last_

_Let's find a way_

_Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

You both kiss again laughing and Sebastian storms off.

The next day you wake up realizing Serena slept in your bed last night. Both your clothes are still on so everything is fine. You quietly slip out of bed and get dressed.

You notice a note in your pocket from Sebastian.

_Dear Killer, _

_Meet me at the Lime Bean at noon for some hangover coffee._

_-Sebastian._

You sigh. Your head is pounding. You find some Advil in your drawer and take it. You put on shoes and head to the Lima Bean. You run past Nick and Jeff's room when you hear moaning.

You shake your head. You can't believe They are still going. You walk into the Lima Bean and spot Sebastian in the corner with two coffees.

You smile and sit across from him. "Hey killer figured you would need this for the hangover" he says handing you a cup. You smile and take a sip.

"You know my coffee order" you say. "Of course I do killer" he says smirking. "So my sister ended up in your bed last night?" he asks. You nod.

"Did anything happen?" he asks biting his lip. "Other than kissing no" you say laughing. "It was just a drunken thing right?" he asks. "I don't know" you say shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're gay Blaine" he says annoyed. "Well I don't know I've never had a boyfriend the kisses felt good" you say.

"All kisses feel good! I've never had a boyfriend either, but I'm sure I'm gay!" he hisses. "Well maybe not all of us are so sure of who we are!" you hiss back.

"So your straight now!" he hisses at you. "Maybe I'm bi" you say shrugging. Sebastian just rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. "So you're getting together with my older sister?" he asks.

You shrug. "Maybe" you mumble. "Why don't you try kissing her when you're not drunk off your ass then see how you feel" you hiss. "Fine I will" you say.

Serena walks into the Lima Bean hung over as well. Sebastian smirks and waves her over. You get up and take a deep breath. She walks up to the table and you grab her and kiss her.

You deepen the kiss like before, but you feel nothing. Maybe it was just the alcohol. You pull away. "Yep I'm gay, one hundred percent gay. Thanks for clearing that up Serena" you say.

She rolls her eyes and walks off. "Finally one thing she doesn't take from me" you hear Sebastian mumble. You don't get what he means by that though.

You sit down and finish your coffee. "Told ya so" Sebastian says smirking. You roll your eyes and take his muffin.


	10. Sexy And I Know It

**A/N It's time for the Warblers to get sexy! It gets dark at the end, but adorable at the same time if that makes sense lol. Next chapter will be Regionals!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Serena left and Sebastian still won't stop teasing you over what went down that week. You just roll your eyes and slap his arm when he does.

You and Sebastian have been meeting for coffee at the Lima Bean everyday after school since Serena left, and today was no different. You walk into the Lima Bean and see Sebastian at your usual table with you medium drip waiting for you.

"Thanks Sebastian" you say sitting across from him. "Anytime killer" he says winking. You laugh. "I think for regionals we should do an Eminem medley" he says seriously.

"I don't think that's a good idea, plus he curses way too much" you say giggling. "Did you just giggle?" he asks smiling. You blush. Then you look to see some loud people entering the Lima Bean.

You recognise them from sectionals they're in New Directions. The small brunette girls says something about a new requirement for regionals so you nudge Sebastian to listen.

"Mr Shue says we have to get sexy to win regionals" the brunette says to her group. "But how are we going to do that?" a boy who think is named Kurt replys. "He looks like a girl he can't be sexy" Sebastian whispers to you.

You elbow him and keep listening. "We'll just have to figure out how" the brunette girls says. "I think Mike and Brittney can help us with dance moves" the asian girl adds.

"Yeah let's get to work" the boy who Sebastian thinks is a girl says. They all leave. You wait till the door closes before talking to Sebastian.

"That's it" you say. "Whats it?" he asks. "We have to get sexy for regionals!" you say. "I'll say that's an easy task for us killer" he says smirking.

You laugh nodding. "Lets go call a Warbler meeting and tell them" you say grabbing Sebastian's hand and rushing off back to Dalton.

"I call this meeting to order" Wes says banging his gavel. "Alright Warblers. Me and Sebastian overheard the New Directions talking at the Lima Bean about sectionals plans" you say.

They all gasp. "What did they say Blainey?" Jeff asks. "That they need to get sexy for regionals and that they need to step up their dance moves" you say.

"Well easy enough that's what we're known for" Nick says. "True, but we need to step it up" you say. "Alright Jeff and Sebastian start dance rehearsal then we'll practice sexy faces" Wes says banging his gavel.

You guys go over dance moves and a few basic flips for hours. Then everyone takes turns making sexy faces in the mirrors. Except Nick and Jeff who use each other.

You guys only practice them for a few minutes then Wes bangs his gavel. "Alright Warblers tomorrow in the parking garage we will be singing and getting our sexy on for the girls of Crawford day" Wes says.

Everyone smiles and clears out. "I'll be watching you tomorrow killer" Sebastian whispers in your ear and walks off leaving you standing there blushing.

* * *

You wait in the parking garage for the girls to arrive. "Don't get too sexy killer I can't dance with a boner" he whispers smirking. You turn red just as the girls walk in.

"Alright ladies we are the Warblers and we need to test out our sexyness for regionals. So we have a little number for you guys hope you like it" you say winking and they all squeal.

You and Sebastian agreed to sing the song as a duet. You nod for him to start.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

He winks at you. You laugh and sing the next part.

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

You run your fingers through your hair and do a karate chop. Jeff leads a few Warblers in flips as you both sing the next part.

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

You and Sebastian both do hip thrusts as Jeff and David do back hand springs. You both smirk at each other and sing the next part together.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

You and Sebastian smirk and swing your hips and the girls scream. Who knew two gay guys could drive so many girls wild. You wink at Sebastian you smiles at you as you both sing the next part.

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

You both do body rolls smirking as half the Warblers shake their butts and the other half flip. You giggle and move closer to Sebastian as you finish the song together.

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! _

Sebastian dips you at the end. You laugh hanging onto him. You hear the girls scream and cheer. You snap out of it and stand up smiling at Sebastian.

A few girls rush over and give you their numbers. You look at Sebastian who is dying of laughter. "Thanks, but not on your team" you say giving the numbers back to them.

Then frown and walk off. You walk over to Sebastian who's smirking. "That was... wow" he says laughing. "I know" you say blushing. "You were quite sexy out there" he says winking.

"You were sexy as well" you say looking down. "Where did Nick and Jeff go?" you ask. "They went to their dorm and they said don't go near their door for hours" he says laughing.

You laugh. "Lets go back to our room and watch a movie. How does that sound?" he ask. "That sounds perfect" you say blushing. He nods and you both walk back to your dorm.

* * *

"What movie are we watching?" you ask. "You can pick killer" he says. "Little mermaid? Its my favorite" you say smiling. "Fine" he hisses putting it on.

You giggle and stand there awkwardly now knowing where to sit. He jumps onto his bed and lays back on one side. You take that as him inviting you to sit with him.

You sit on the other side of his bed awkwardly. The movie starts and you hum along. Sebastian laughs and does the same. As the movie goes on you both sing louder and scoot closer, so now you guys are pretty much cuddling.

He puts his arm around you and you just smile. By the time the credits are rolling Sebastian is asleep. You smile and relax against him, and you fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up the next day realising you're in someones arms. You look over and see Sebastian and bite your lip. Sebastian then starts to stir. "Um hey Blaine.." he says blushing.

You nod. "Did we...?" he asks nervously. You laugh. "Now we just fell asleep" you say smiling. He nods laughing moving his arm. "Sorry" he says.

You laugh. "Its fine really" you say yawning. "At least we have clothes on" he says. You nod agreeing. He smirks and walks into the bathroom.

You get up and quickly get dressed running off to Nick and Jeff's room. You knock on the door. They both answer wearing only robes. "Sorry guys, but I need advice" you say.

They nod and close the door. "So last night after our performance me and Sebastian went back to our dorm and watched Little Mermaid. We cuddled and sang along, and after the move we fell asleep in his bed" you say.

They both gasp. "Did you have clothes on?" Nick asks. You laugh and nod. "I don't know I don't want to get hurt I don't think he feels the same" you say shrugging.

They both look at each other they seem to be having a conversation just by looking at each other. "I think you should trust your gut Blainey" Jeff says.

You shrug. "I guess" you say. "But Regionals is next week we have to focus" you say. They both nod agreeing. You smile and walk out.

* * *

(Switches to Nick's point of view)

"Nicky we have to get them together" Jeff says making puppy eyes. You nod. "But how baby?" you ask. He bites his lip. "We could make it look like Killer had a stroke and Seb will be all sad and him and Blaine will bond" Jeff says looking down.

You gasp. "Jeffy you are a genius" you say kissing him. He giggles and hands you a bottle of poison. "Plan get Seblaine together is in action" you say smirking.


End file.
